Girls Choice
by Lautner Lover101
Summary: There is a school prom and sam discovers no one will go with her. maybe freddie will.
1. No One will Go With Me!

A/N

heyy everyone this is my first story sos just stay with me here. hope you like it and dont forget to click that attractive green and white box at the bottom and tell me what you think. im not gonna do the next chapter till i get at least 5 reviews so get to revewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. no matter how bad i want to i dont

freddies pov

* * *

I walk into the Shay appartment without knocking because it is pretty much my second home now. i see carly and sam on the couch and spencer is making another weird but awesome sculpture.

"Heyy Fredwardo" says Sam

"Heyy guys. sorry im so late my mom had to give me another tick bath"

"Another gosh your mom is really freaking out about the whole being stuck in a treehouse thing" replys carly

"Freddie heyy man wanna come help me with my new sculpture?"

"sure spence. what is it anyway?"

" why Its a fencing robot of course"

"Wow really cool maybe it can help me kick but in next weeks tournament."

Carly and Sam start giggling over in the living room i start to zone off while watching them. i thought it was kind of weird the way sam looked a litlte care free and cute when she laughed. and it is kind of werd that i am thinking this also. i wonder who they are going to take to the prom? why do i even care. well maybe carly will ask me... hmmm.

"Hey Fredweirdo whats your problem'

"huh what sorry off in lala land i guess. so Carly who are you asking to the prom?"

"Um i dont know maybe Derek"

"um oh ok then"

sam interupts "you mean the new kid derek with the hunky biceps and the rock hard abs?"

Carly and Freddie stare at her stunned

"What?' she asks

"well you never say stuff like that?" replies carly

"What i cant speak my mind"

"well yea but still thats kind of out of the ordinary for you to say that."

Sam gets up and walk to the kitchen. she opens the fridge of course and grabs a pepi cola. she starts walking towards me with a weird look on her face.

"wait sam what are you doing?" i shouted

all of a suden she shakes it up as much as she could and bam she soaked me with the pepi cola.

"ah man sam what is your problem"

sam is laughing as hard as she can and Carly is trying to hide her sinicker because as the nice girl she doesnt wanna be mean

Carly asks"why did you do that you got pepi cola all over the floor"

"Exuse me" i say

"oh and Freddie, you got it on freddie to'

sam says "sorry just wanted to have some fun. i mean no one is going to go to the dance with me if i keep pranking them in school"

me and carly again look at her in suspoicion

"Since when do you care what people think" i say

sam looks at me with a tear drop in her eye then runs up the stairs to the studio. i go up after her to see what is wrong.

"Are you okay. you just ran out and i didn't know......'

i look up to see her crying her eyes out and ignoring me.

"Im fine its just....."

"just what sam. you can trust me."

"its just that no one will go to the prom with me." i asked like 10 guys and they all said no. it is because i am to mean and nobody likes me and i know i usually dont care but it is really upsetting to know that nobody likes you because they are afraid of you."

"well i mean you had to expected it i mean you are kind of mean all the time to like everyone"

"i thought you were supposed to make me feel better'

"okay yea i am sorry. i might know someone who will go with you. but it is girls choice."

she looks up at me with her beautiful eyes. i cant believe i am about to even suggest it but i have to.

"well i could go i mean no one asked me and you dont know who else to ask soooo maybe we could go together....."

i stand there in all of the silence not knowing what to say or what she will say or anything. in the back of my mind i guess i am hoping she will ask me... and i just remeber ed i am totally sticky from that cola because it is sticking to me and really gross

* * *

How did you like it? i know it wasnt that long but im gonna write more so reveiw and tell me what you think!!!!!!


	2. She Said Yes!

A/N

Heyy everyone I didn't get 5 reviews but people told me to post my next chapter so here is goes

Disclaimer: I do not own I carly. Never have never will

Btw the last story went along with Emeri Farnam/ BananaPuddingIsMyfriend's stories tree house

The thought ran through my mind that I just shouldn't have said anything. We just got over the kiss from the tree house a few days ago so why did I have to bring this up. I mean it's not like she is actually going to say yes or ask me or anything so what was I thinking. But it was worth a shot!

"Freddie'

I look at her stunned! Did she just call me FREDDIE! No fredward fredweird or anything not even the new Frednana split.

"Ummm why did you call me Freddie?"

"Idk am I not allowed to?"

"well yea but I mean you have never once in my lifetime called me by my name!"

"Oh really I didn't realize that. Sorry"

Okay. Something was seriously wrong with her. Maybe she really did care what people thought I mean she is human…. I think… well anyway she is acting totally out of the ordinary.

"Will you ummm g-g-go t-t-to t-t-the Dance with m-m-me?"

Omg she actually said yes. Well asked me. What do I say I mean I mentioned it first so I can't say no and I do kind of want to go with her… ummmmmm

"yea sure. I mean Of Course!"

Maybe I seemed to eager. I hope she isn't repulsed now. Well she asked me why would she be. I just don't know what is happening. I always thought I liked carly but lately I have had these strange feelings when Sam is around it's like she completes me. Well that sounds corny. I bet she is wondering what I am thinking about. Maybe I should talk. Yea ill do that talk.

"sooooo….'

"Sooooo……"

"Do you really want to go with me because I don't want to be your pity date."

"Yea. Do you want to go with me. I mean I don't want to be your last resort just because no one will ask you"

"of course I want to, can I tell you something?"

"sure"

"Do you feel the same way I do?"

"what do you mean Freddie?"

"well ever since the tree house we have been really close and I think maybe I might.. don't hurt me"

"I'm not going to hurt you. What do you think"

"well I think I like, like you"

"really?"

"ummm… yea"

"wow well I never really thought about"

"oh well okay''

"don't get me wrong I mean I guess I really do like you. I might even….."

And then her phone rings. Of course it would right here right now. I just can't believe it. I mean I wonder what she will say. She might even what????

"omg omg I have to go its Carly she needs help down at groovy smoothies!

'wait what is going on?"

"it's nothing just the dance."

"wait what were you going to…"

And she is gone. Out the door she runs. I may never know what she was going to say. That's going to drive me crazy. Well at least I will see her before the dance to ask her. Wait the dance! I'm going to the dance with Samantha puckket one of the things o have been waiting for! Omg I never knew I liked her this much I have to get ready get stuff. But what is going on with Carly maybe I should go see. No I should just let them deal with it.

Just the I walk out of the shay appartment filled with joy. Wow I am filled with joy because of Sam. Weird but great.

So what did you think. It was longer than my last one and I'm going to write more chapters so review and come back for my next chapter that will be up in a few days.


	3. Strange Dreams

A/N

Heyy everybody hoped you enjoyed my last two chapters. I am only gonna do a couple more chapters until I start another story so here it goes.

I was sitting in my room pondering off into my mind like always. Without realizing it I started to drift off to sleep.

"Freddie sweetie, are you coming."

"Yes hang on I'm finishing up"

"Okay don't forget you need to pick up Spencer from school

"I won't but Justin has soccer after school so you need to pick him up on your way home from work."

"Daddy Daddy!"

"What is it angel daddy is trying to get ready for work"

"Will you take me to get ice cream after girl scouts?"

"You have girl scouts on Thursday sweet heart it is only Tuesday."

"Daddy don't you remember at the meeting she said it was moved up because we don't have school Thursday and Wednesday is a girl scout leader meeting!"

"Okay go and tell mommy"

"Mommy mommy"

"What is pumpkin?"

"Daddy said to tell you my Girl Scout meeting was moved to today so u need to pick me up after that"

"ummm okay I can get off work a few minutes earlier to get you then swing by and get your brother."

"Freddie I'm leaving for work now okay."

"Okay sweetie"

I walk in the room and kiss her good bye.

"FREDDIE FREDDIE. Fredward Benson!!!!!"

I jump up and fall out of bed.

Wow that was a really weird dream. I can't believe I would have a dream like that. I wonder if it has anything to do with the prom. Wow I am getting really worked up over this whole thing I should just relax I mean it is just a prom nothing that big. Well I wonder what Sam and carly are doing.

I head over to the shay apartment. Sam is passed out on the couch just laying there so peaceful and harmless. Something pops in my mind. Maybe now is my chance. I could kiss her without anyone knowing. It could be like a fairytale only hopefully my princess won't awake.

Just then I start leaning in. wait no I can't what if someone seen me or what if she woke up. But I do anyway I feel myself getting closer and closer. Just then I lean in to kiss her and my lips are planted on hers like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Our lips fit together so perfectly. It's like a real life once upon time.

All of a sudden when I thought I was done she pulls me close and starts saying my name.

"Freddie, Freddie. Never leave me I need you I want you."

I pull away quickly. She isn't awake she was dreaming. Thank goodness but wait what was she dreaming about. Just then carly comes down stairs.

"Oh heyy Freddie I didn't hear you come in."

"Yea I was quite I seen Sam sleeping."

"Oh yea she passed out earlier after we watched Private Life of an Asian Cheerleader. Kind of an odd show but anyway what's new?"

So what did you think? I will write more soon!!


End file.
